footballfandomcom-20200223-history
FIFA Soccer 96
FIFA Soccer 96 (also known as FIFA 96: Virtual Soccer Stadium) is a video game developed by Extended Play Productions and released by Electronic Arts in 1995. It was released for the Mega Drive/Genesis, Sega Saturn, Sega 32X, Sega Game Gear, PlayStation, Super Nintendo Entertainment System and DOS systems. FIFA 96 is the third entry in the FIFA Series, its tagline being Next Generation Soccer. It was the first in the series to feature real-time 3D graphics on the Sega Saturn, PlayStation, 32X, and DOS versions, using technology called "Virtual Stadium". The SNES and Mega Drive editions used the FIFA '95 engine. It is also the first in the series to present players with real player names and positions, with ranking, transfer and team customisation tools. Soundtrack FIFA 96 features 15 songs which were composed and arranged by Graeme Coleman. Reception The game was a bestseller in the UK. IGN gave the PlayStation version 7.8 out of 10. For the DOS version PC Gamer gave a 92 out of 100. Reviewing the PlayStation version, Maximum applauded the game for the realism in the player controls and AI behavior, as well as the large number of features, such as the multiple camera angles and league play. They summarized "The remarkably user-friendly options ensure that even the most demanding players will be satisfied, and once the game begins properly, you will appreciate the time and honing skill that has been lavished upon this product by the truly professional EA Sports coders." They scored it 4 out of 5 stars. Tommy Glide of GamePro hailed the game for its realism as well, saying it managed to surpass even the 3DO version of FIFA International Soccer. He praised the use of more than 3,000 real players, the realistic passing controls, and the audio commentary. Sega Saturn Magazine gave the Saturn version an 80%, applauding the comprehensive selection of players, customizing options, and camera angles, but complaining that the animation is "both slow and slightly jittery." They concluded, "Fifa '96 makes a brave attempt to capture the real thrill of football. At the end of it all though, it lacks the smoothness and speed to merit championship distinction." The two sports reviewers of Electronic Gaming Monthly both gave the Saturn version an 8 out of 10, particularly praising the multiple camera angles and the play-by-play commentary, both of which they felt made the game very lifelike. GamePro too praised the camera angles, but put greater emphasis on the deep gameplay. Comparing it to the PlayStation version, they remarked that the Saturn version has more vibrant colors and larger sprites, but rougher characters and less smooth scrolling. Maximum gave it three out of five stars. They highly criticized it as having a lower frame rate than the PlayStation version, adding that other Saturn ports of soccer games all were very close to the originals. Despite this, they declared FIFA 96 "the dominant soccer in the Saturn market" due to the advanced gameplay mechanics and the weakness of the competition. GamePro's brief review of the Game Boy version stated that it "may be the best sports title of the year for the handheld systems. All the moves - like tackles, headers, and bicycle kicks - are included along with countless teams from the U.S., Europe, and South America." Category:Association football video games Category:FIFA (video game series)